Total Drama Paradise!
by hypermetalsonic1
Summary: The original 22 plus Alejandro and Sierra come to an all new tropical island and battle in brutal challenges to win one billion dollars! Trust will shatter! Love will form! Chaos Ensues! Rated T for violence and language
1. Welcome Build A House

It was a bright and sunny day. On a tropical island in the Bahamas. A shadowy figure walked up to the camera. "Hola amigos! It is I, Chris Mclain, Here for an exciting new season of Total Drama! In this season, our contestants will be competing on the tropical island Woscica! Here, they will go through Total Drama's most dangerous challenges yet. But this time, they're not competing for a million dollars. No, there competing for… One. Billion. Dollars!" A boat pulls into the dock, containing all the contestants.

"Wow! Real cabins made of gold! An actual dock and not just a few wooden planks! No sight of Bony Island!" Gwen said, super exited. "Well, heh heh. About that." Chris said, with a tone of delight in his voice. The cabins blew up. "WHAT!" Everyone screamed. "Thats right campers! This season, you get to build your own cabins. We did an extensive search into your architectural history, and found that none of you are skilled at construction. But before that, let me show you your teams.

A Smart-Board on a cart rolled in front of the campers. A chart showed up. It had a green logo of a lion with a monocle, and a red logo of a goat with a tophat. "This season, the teams are the Luxurious Lions, and the Greedy Goats. On the Lions, is… Lindsay, Beth, Owen, Izzy, Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Cody, Sierra, Heather, Alehandro, and Harold! So that leaves the goats, with Leshawna, Sadie, Katie, Justin, Geoff, Bridget, Eva, Ezekiel, Noah, Tyler, DJ, and Trent! So have fun building your new homes!" Chris walked away with a big grin.

The lions were at their cabin, arguing about building. "How are we gonna get this together? Lets see… Ah Ha! Lets use super glue from naughty steves school for boarding up evil ninja doors." Harold said with a calm voice. "No." Duncan simply said. "I know! We could stitch it together with cody flesh!" Sierra said excitedly. "What?!" Cody said, scared. "Obviously, we need to think of a real plan. How about we steal construction tools from chef?" Heather said in a demanding tone of voice. Before anyone could move, Duncan ran off, holding a duffle bag.

Meanwhile on the goats side, Eva was running a strict boot camp style operation, forcing everyone to cram the broken pieces together. "And if any of you wimps chicken out, you can be happy to know your deaths will be in vain." Eva said, angrily. "Chickens? Where?!" Tyler said, scared to death. Eva punched Tyler in the face. But the punch was so brutal, Tyler was sent into a coma. "Oh no! You killed a man! Thats some messed up stuff!" DJ yelled, scared and angry at the same time.'

In chef's new golden quarters, he has a jar with construction tools located inside of it. Duncan stealthily sneaked to the jar, only to be confronted with sawblades moving at mach 5 speeds. Duncan grabbed the jar, even with a bloody arm from the sawblade. He ran out of the lodge, and ran to his team. "Took you long enough circus freak!" Heather yelled at Duncan. The group started building. A shadow rushed quickly past the group. "What the?" Harlod calmly said.

Several hours passed, and the groups finished construction. Chris came to evaluate the cabins. He looked at the Goats first. "Hmm… Rushed, sloppy, mediocre. You could do better. Now to see the Lions. Quality, Good as new, amazing. We have our winners!" "Yeah!" All the lions screamed. "And on this season, the winning team of a challenge gets a fancy trip to Club Chris. A five star club located on the island next to this one! Goats, i'll see you at the campfire.

The goats were sitting on the stools, waiting for chris to announce the loser. Chris walked up to a golden podium. "You all showed mediocrity in todays challenge, so I have to give you marshmallows, to prove who is better than the rest." An ER machine came to the ceremony, carrying Tyler. "The marshmallows go to…

Sadie

Katie

Leshawna

Justin

Geoff

Bridgette

DJ

Ezekiel. Never saw that one coming

Noah

Trent

Tyler, you're on the chopping block for getting very hurt

Eva, you're on the chopping block for hurting Tyler

And the final marshmallow go's to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tyler has the majority of the votes, but since the law say's he can't be disqualified while in a coma, Eva is out." "What?! Your dead mcclain! You're frickin dead!" "Whats the new exit this season chris?" Trent asked. Chris started laughing maniacally.

The campers were at the dock, when a giant kraken came out of the water. "Welcome to the spit of shame!" Chris said eagerly. Eva was stuffed into the kraken, and it spit away. "Well that sure was a shocker. Will Chef get his equipment back? Will Tyler get out of his coma? Will Sierra get mental help? All these mind-breaking questions answered and more, on the next episode of Total! Drama! Paradise!


	2. Cave Raids And Lasers

**REMINDER: BOLD LIKE THIS MEANS SOMEONES IN THE CONFESSIONAL. ALSO, IF YOU'RE WONDERING, MIKE IS IN THIS, BUT HE'S NOT COMPETING, AND HE'S GOING TO BE HINTED AT FOR A WHILE, AS HE'S GONNA PLAY A MAJOR ROLE BEHIND THE SCENES. KEEP AN EYE OUT THOUGH, MAYBE YOU'LL FIND HIM? :)**

"Last time on Total Drama Paradise. The contestants were forced to build a cabin from explosion wreckage made by yours truly, *Wink* Tyler fell into a coma due to a two faced loser named Eva, and Duncan stole some junk from chef. You know funny I should mention that. Why? Find out now, on Total! Drama! Paradise!

At the campfire after the elimination, Gwen sat near the fire, going through Heathers stuff, trying to find something embarrassing to show to the entire viewing world. She heard footsteps and scrapping metal. "Nice try Duncan, you're not gonna fool me." Gwen looked back at her diary. "Duncan isn't here right now." Chef said. "Wait what?!" Chef threw Gwen in a sack, and walked away. Chef poured sleeping gas into the bag, and Gwen fell asleep.

"Good morning campers!" Chris said on the PA. "Meet me at the dock of shame in 15 minutes!" Harold went to his drawer to get his clothes, but all he saw was a letter. "Dear Harold, I understand times have been tough lately. You need money after all, so I sold all your clothes. Love, mommy. Gosh!"

**Harold: I hate Duncan. Plain and simple**

At the dock of shame, Chris threw a firecracker into the air. It blew up, releasing a monitor. "As you can see, we have a sack with a treasure located within. In todays challenge, you have to get to it through a deadly laser filled cavern while avoiding falling boulders and lavaflow. But before that, you have to find this cavern while avoiding an old fan favorite character from season 4, Fang. Lions, since you won the last challenge, you get 10 fake Scott heads to lure Fang away if he gets close. Go!" Chris yelled.

The Lions ran across the island. "All right losers. Its time to make a strategy! I say we go-" Heather said, right as she fell into a pit. ""Theres a cave down here!" "Well that was easy enough." Alejandro said

**Robbed Man: They actually fell for it. Now that I've sabotaged the game, why not have a little fun? I do have a voiced changing microphone after all.**

"Lindsay you're no good, stupid brained, and a pathetic little beauty queen! I can't take your carp anymore!" Said what sounded like Beth. "Beth… are… you… AHHH!" Lindsay said, crying. "I didn't I"- Linday ran away. Everyone looked at Beth. "Nice going, drama queen." Courtney said. "Have fun in Bethland, loser." Duncan said. Everyone walked away.

**Robbed Man: Easy.**

On the beach, the goats, saw an opening in the ground. They walked in, and were greeted with lasers, Fang, lava, and flying rocks. "We have to do this the old fashioned way." Justin said. Justin took off his shirt. Suddenly, Fang walked away, the rocks went back up, the lava flowed backwards, and the lasers deactivated.

**Justin: I've still got it.**

The goats reached the sack, only to find the Lions there first. Chris walked into the room. "The goats win!" Chris said. "Wait how?! We won fair and square!" Heather yelled. "Because the Lions went through the wrong tunnel! But I don't remember making that. Who cares."

At the bonfire, the Lions were waiting for Chris to speak. "You failed pretty badly out there guys, might wanna get help. But anyways, the marshmallows go to…

Gwen

Duncan

Alejandro

Izzy

Owen

Courtney

Lindsay

Cody

Sierra

Harold

Beth, you're on the chopping block for being a jerk to Lindsay

Heather, you're on the chopping block for finding the wrong cave.

The final marshmallow goes to

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Heather. Beth time to go home."

At the dock, beth was loaded into the kraken, and blasted away. "Wow huh? What relationships will spoil next? What team will win next? Will Tyler get ever out of his coma?! Find out next time, on Total! Drama! Paradise!


End file.
